1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to workload management in a computer system.
2. Background of the Related Art
Computer systems include various hardware components that interact to perform jobs or tasks. For example, a typical computer system will include a central processing unit, memory, input output controller, data storage device, power supply, fan and other hardware components. Because it is common that the demand for performing jobs will exceed the maximum capacity of a single computer, it is desirable to design computer systems that are scalable. A computer system is scalable if multiple units of hardware components can be implemented together to accomplish greater performance. A high degree of scalability is provided by commercial blade server systems.
Redundant hardware components are provided in many computer systems to increase reliability of operation. If one hardware component fails, another similar or identical hardware component is then available to compensate for the failed hardware component. A simple system may, for example, provide “N+N” redundancy, where a number (N) of computer systems are each provided with a number (N) of primary hardware components and a number (N) of redundant hardware components. Other systems may have “N+1” redundancy, where N computer systems each have a primary hardware component and there is one redundant hardware component available to ensure full operation of the N computer system when one of the N primary hardware components fails. While there are various ways to implement redundant hardware components in a computer system, the typical objective is to increase reliability and avoid any interruption in the performance of the computer system.